


My Lady

by Liala



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Reader is a Courtesan, Soft Dom Reader, Vaginal Sex, Virgin!Kylo, sub!Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 15:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liala/pseuds/Liala
Summary: Fearsome Kylo Ren of the First Order has been searching for companionship to deal with the desire distracting him from his tasks.  Many have been offered the chance, but many were dead before their clothes had been removed.You are a courtesan and companion, often hired by lonely millionaires to look pretty on their arms at functions and rarely the relationship became physical.  You are we known and when the offer for a night with Kylo Ren arrives at your door you jump at the chance for a night with the Knight.Will you face the same fate at those before you?  Or can you melt the heart of Ren.





	My Lady

**Author's Note:**

> This was a piece I did purely for my own joy, but I thought I would share it. Very soft Femdom, nothing overly spicy. I hope you enjoy and comments and kudos are welcomed!

"Thank you for your swift completion of the paperwork.  I know your client will be pleased."

"That is a relief.  I look forward to meeting him."

"Take care Ms. (y/n).  Your client does not take well to being insulted or made fun of."

"Then perhaps my focus should be on you." You smiled at the young assistant.  Yes, they were definitely afraid.

"Here are the client's instructions.  You are to be alone during this time."

"Yes, thank you.  I can read I'll have you know.  Please also pass this schematic to your engineers to be checked.  It is my own signal jammer that would prevent anyone listening or recordings inside the room to be made.  It is as much for my privacy as his."

"I will and see if he accepts it.  If you have any further questions contact me."

"Yes, yes"

 

Life was good since you arrived on one of the less popular planets for the obscenely rich.  You had built yourself a reputation as an elite courtesan who could accommodate clients with a certain taste.  On the physical side, you rarely slept with clients choosing to only keep a special client base.  The tease was half the fun and the promise of pleasure was more than enough to rile them up and send them home to their wives.

 

Still, your newest client had pushed his way to the front of the pack.   Kylo Ren, Jedi killer and Commander of the First Order.  You had heard through gossip that he had visited many courtesans but those who shared a night with him had not survived.  It was that intrigue that drew you to his request despite a few of your regular clients fearful they would lose your companionship.  Still, you only lived once.

 

In preparation for his arrival you took a luxurious bath and ensured you were dressed to perfection.  You wore a dark lipstick but kept the rest of your makeup minimal in case it ran during the session.  Forgoing underwear you added the finishing touches to your room before putting some tea on to brew.  

 

As expected of the commander, he arrived promptly.  You were unprepared at how big he was.  Of course you had seen him on vids but in person he was so much more and very intense.  The mask did not help.

 

"Good evening," you smiled and stepped aside to allowed him to enter.  "Can I take anything for you?"

 

He seemed to examine you closely.  "No."

 

"Alright then, this way please." 

 

You took the lead allowing the flowing satin fabric to move and accentuate your form and took him to the small parlour adjoining your play rooms.

 

"Tea?"

 

He said firmly.  "It seems unnecessary."

 

"Oh, I think it is." You smiled.  "Did you see the schematics for this device?"  He nodded.  "Excellent.  I'm going to activate it now so we may talk freely but should you wish to shut it off for any reason press this button here.  I would also be grateful if you would remove your mask.  It makes it easier to judge reactions that way as we are new to each other."

 

The commander nodded and dealt with his mask as you placed a steaming cup of tea in front of him and took your place opposite.

 

"So how is tea necessary to our evening?" He said curtly.  He didn't seem angry just direct.

"It is necessary because if I am to give you what you seek, I wish to know of your preferences, what brings you pleasure and what makes you uncomfortable.  This evening is meant for you to feel good."

"None of the others did."

"Yes and look where it got them." You smiled serenely.  "For example, I do not like to use harsh physical punishments such as whips.  I do not want to cause harm but if you like that I can accommodate your wishes."

"Then how can you control anyone?" He challenged.

"Sometimes sweetness can be a greater poison than pain." You smiled.  "Hopefully you shall see."

 

"I do not like to be mocked.  This is a...shameful need.  But I need to release some...frustrations."

"I understand, it is why I made clear there is no chance of recordings or evidence you were here bar your face at my door.  We could be fucking or reading poetry for all they know.  I invested in soundproofing."

"Fuck many people here?"

"No, actually.  Most of my business is as a companion or to look pretty.  There are a lot of lonely people in the universe commander.  Yes, I have slept with some clients but even those who seek darker thrills don't necessarily get to fuck me."

"A bad whore then."

"And you are brat." You replied firmly.  "I don't have to fuck you to make you cum, Ren.  I may not even have to touch you at all.  But your pleasure will belong to me and if I choose to allow you to feel it.  So back to my original question what do you like?"

 

"I like fucking."

"No shit.  Really?  Well that's lucky."  You saw his fists clench tighter around the cup.  "Do you like being touched, restrained, blindfolded, gagged, whipped, cock rings, butt stuff, praise, kissing, toys, oral?  The list goes on of course.  A little honesty would go a long way."

"It is not something I like to discuss." He sighed.  "I don't think I like whips or humiliation...as for the rest I have yet to experience what I need for the others irritated me."

"As in... experience with sex or experience submitting."

"I told you..."

"I am not making fun of you." You held your hands up in surrender.  "If it is your first time I can be more forgiving and help you prolong your fun or if it is just your first time at submitting we can go a little harder.  I remember reading Jedi and Sith are usually celibate.  It helps your connection to the force correct?"

 

Surprise was written across his face.  "How did you know that?"

"I like to read when I have the opportunity.  A client had an extensive library and I was allowed free reign."

"Jedi have to be celibate, for those who follow the dark the rules aren't clear cut.  Passion empowers us as does pain but I don't need connection for that.  People make you weak.  I need to release some tension so I will not be distracted.  It's shameful that I haven't...and I'll kill you if you say a word to anyone."

"I understand and thank you for your honesty.  It isn't shameful.  Intimacy is not a race.  I'm sure you have been to busy training for such activities.  I mean how else could you get so strong if you didn't work so hard.  Are you sure you wish it to be me."

 

"I want this... humiliation gone.  The rest is just...a preference."

"Well, then we'll go slow.  It is important you tell me if I make you uncomfortable so I can change.  Do you have a word we could use to indicate you wish to stop?  The word stop is not enough as you may want to beg."

"I hope you are as good as you say.  Let us go with 'Hux'"

"Excellent." You smiled.  "Do you consent to follow my instructions, to surrender to me and be mine?"

"I do."

"As such, I would ask you refrain from using the force to read my mind as it may spoil the fun but if you feel anxious please do."

"You are certainly strange."

"So I've been told.  Yet from here please refer to me as 'my lady'.  What do you like to be called?  Boy?  Slave?"

"Kylo.  I like my name."

"It is a good name.  Are you ready to begin?" he nodded.  "Here is your first test Kylo.  I want you to go into the bedroom with your bag and get comfortable.  There is a refresher should you wish to use it.  I will finish my tea and join you.  Please remove your outer layers."

 

The large man headed through your chamber doors as you sipped your tea and contemplated your approach.  Kylo seemed like a man with the weight of the world on his shoulders and anger simmering below the surface.  Yet you were still alive which was something.  Putting your teacup aside you headed into the room and heard the sink in the bathroom running.  Quietly you began to hum and set about putting away your selection of toys and tools.  Tonight would be about sensation and building trust.

 

"I thought you didn't like pain."  Kylo's deep voice came from behind you.

 

"I thought you didn't like pain _my lady._ "  you emphasised.  "I personally don't, but I also take into account a partner's needs.  I took everything out as I was unsure of your preferences.  Now I have an idea I'm adapting."

 

“Hmmmmm.”  Kylo seemed to watch you warily as you went around your room.  “I’m ready...my lady.”

 

You turned and smiled taking in his form.  He was certainly as strong as he appeared and the dark vest and trousers he word did little to hide that hidden strength.  He folded his arms clearly uncomfortable with you appraisal.  Was it nerves?  embarassment?  You stepped closer and faced him keeping your hands by your side.

 

"Do you not like me looking at you?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I am more than my face."

"More than those who gave you it." you added circling around him.

"You could say that...my lady."

"Good." you purred.  "I like looking at you.  I am impressed that most of your strength is not due to a clever tailor.  You have worked incredibly hard."

You were stood behind him when you saw the slight shudder.  He clearly liked the praise.

 

"My Lady...?"

"Yes Kylo?"

"Is this all we're going to do?"

"No it won't be, but we have all night and I intend to savour you."  you returned to stand in front of him.  "You have such beautiful eyes, sorrowful, angry and determined.  Please remove your shirt and trousers."

 

Slowly Kylo did as you asked and returned to stand in front of you clad only in boxers.

"Fuck you're big." 

"Obviously."

"Obviously..."

"Obviously... _my lady_."

"I'm going to touch you now Kylo, but I would like you to remain relaxed.  You are not allowed to touch me." 

 

Kylo nodded.  You lifted your finger and pressed just the tip to the centre of his chest guaging his reaction.  His eyes focused intently on your hand as his heart rate intensified.  Slowly you traced a line up towards his neck still keeping the minimal contact.  A faint scar ran across his chest which you followed.  

"How did you get this?"

"A battle, a long time ago."

"Hmmmmm." you mused moving away before touching another scar under his arm down his ribs.  "This one?"

"A careless mistake." he replied with a sigh.

"But a lesson still."

 

You continued to touch and trace the map of his body but with as little contact as possible.  Kylo's breathing had grown shallower as you teased him and kept him present in the moment with questions.  You were truly impressed by by him.

"You're very loud." he growled.  

"I didn't say anything."

"I can hear you...through the force."

"Of course...I can try and think quieter but I must admit my admiration is real."

"I can tell.  It's different."

"Does it feel good to be praised?"

"Yes." He panted.

 

You leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss against his clavicle and he jumped hands gripping your hips.  Gently you reminded him about touch and he released you.  Just as slowly you pressed further kisses as different intervals but avoiding the same area twice.  His hands were twitching as you began to caress him as you teased his skin with kisses and nips.  Your lipstick looked good against his skin.

 

"Please." the word was soft as you returned to view. 

"What do you want?"

"More?"

"Ask nicely and be specific."

"Please touch me more my lady."

You watched him closely and noted the desire in his eyes and the evidence of his pleasure in his underwear.

 

"As you asked so nicely." you said running your fingers through his hair.  "Lie on the bed face down."

Eagerly he did as commanded stretching out on your sheets like an eager kitten.  You slid off your outer layer of your dress revealing a shorter slip and stepped up towards the bed.  You could feel Kylo's gaze on your skin.

"My lady?"

"Yes Kylo."

"You're very beautiful."

"Thank you, I think we make a fine pair." You withdrew a small bottle and showed it to him.  "You wanted to be touched more I believe."  You said stroking his hair affectionately.

 

"Please." He groaned.  "My lady."

You smiled and reassured him as you climbed onto the bed beside him you teased and kissed his back leaving your marks on his body.  You poured a small drizzle of oil onto your hands warming it up before placing them on his shoulders.

 

"You've worked so hard Kylo, I can see how hard it must have been so I am going to reward you tonight by taking care of you and making you feel good."

You slowly started to massage his back in smooth circles noting the tension and knots in his shoulders.  He truly needed some relaxation and care.and you intended to provide.  Kylo's soft groan at least told you he was enjoying it.

 

"That's it, just relax Kylo.  You've done so well."

 

You worked his back until he was completely relaxed and almost dozing on the bed.  You reached for a towel and cleaned off the oil as best you could.  Much had already soaked in.

"Why are you not doing anything my lady?  Don't you want me to please you?  Be your slave?"

"Roll over."  

He did so slowly allowing you time to climb over him and straddle his hips and hard length.  His hands once more reached for your hips but he corrected himself earning him more contact as a reward.  You leaned forward allowing the front of your nightgown to hang loose as you kissed your way up his neck.

 

"Believe me I am feeling pleasure.  I enjoy watching you react to my touch.  I enjoy looking at you and learning about you and your trust makes me feel happy.". He frowned.  "Still don't believe me?"

You took one of his hands and guided it to your slit.  You could already tell you were quite wet just from touching Kylo and controlling such a powerful man.  

"You can touch."  You prompted and he sprung to life pressing and feeling your gathered dampness.  You moaned softly while gripping his wrist firmly.  "See?"

"You're soaked."

"I am but thats enough for now." You groaned not wanting to lose the tease and balance.  Reluctantly he stopped huffing cutely.

 

"Please can we fuck my lady?"

"Not yet.  First you are going to cum so that you will last longer next time."

"But..."

"Don't be a brat." You growled tugging on his hair.  "Who decides your pleasure?"  Kylo scowled.  "Kylo?  Do we need to stop?"

"No, my lady." He growled.  "You decide."

"That's right I do." You hummed not quite kissing him as you rocked back and forth gently.  You returned to your task of kissed your way across his body keeping contact against his cock as best you could.  By the time you reached over his heart he was already a whimpering mess.  "Use your words Kylo.  I love your voice."

"I need...It feels too much.  Please please..."

"You're doing so good Kylo, you're making me so happy." 

 

You continued to praise him as you touched him until you ghosted your hand down the length of his cock.  His hips rocked up as you teased up and down not adding pressure but increasing sensation.  

"Please please please please please" Kylo begged as cupped him and stroked a little firmer.

"What do you say?"

"Thank you..." He whined.

"Look at me." You said.  "Good, good you're doing so good.  You're going to keep your eyes on mine.  I want to see you.  I want to see what you feel."

 

He nodded and bit his lip as you shuffled back on his legs and tugged on his boxers enough to free his cock.  Thick and curved you kept his gaze and licked your lips seductively.

"Perfect.  I can't wait."

"Neither can I my lady."

 

While keeping Kylo's attention you thought loudly about what you were going to him.  His eyes widened as you knew he could hear you.  You pushed towards him thoughts of riding him till he begged to cum, of swallowing around his thick cock and of tasting him.  His cheeks reddened as you licked your palm before touching his cock and he cried out.  You kissed and soothed him avoiding his lips as you began to stroke him slowly as he rocked up into your hand.  

 

"Are you watching me Kylo?  Look at you, all red and needy.  You look so tempting."

"I need...can I touch you?  Please."

"You may but not to pleasure me.  This is about you my sweet one.  I'm going to make you come now Kylo.  You can come whenever you want."

 

You waited until Kylo whimpered again before pressing your first kiss against his cock.

"Fuck!  Stars!  Please!" His begging increased.

 

You licked and teased his length keeping him onthe edge of feeling true pleasure.  Each press of your lips and tongue had enough pressure to make him moan but were not strong enough for him to feel more.  You continued this tease and prolonged your tortuous actions until Kylo's muffled whimpers became soft moans and eventually a frustrated growl.

 

"My, my.  Someone is being grouchy." You chided removing your touch completely.

"NO!" He yelled reaching forward to grab you but you slapped his hands away.  "I'm sorry, I'm sorry.  Please don't stop!  Please I need..."

"Shhhhh" you soothed kissing his cheeks.  "I know what you need Kylo.  Trust me.  I want you to hold the bars of the headboard.  Can you do that?"  He immediately obeyed.  "Such a good boy.  I'm going to taste you now sweet one and if you want to touch me you will need to ask."

 

He nodded quickly fearful you might change your mind as you kissed your way down towards his eager cock once more.  You made sure he was sat up enough to watch as you pressed a warm kiss to the tip licking the sensitive head between each kiss.  Again you made eye contact admiring the look of desperation and his red bitten lip.

 

"What are you?" You asked.

"My lady?"

"What are you Kylo?"

"Yours." He replied shakily 

"That's right.  Your my good boy.  My strong warrior.  Good boys get rewards..." You purred before taking his length as far in your mouth as you could go without choking.  You moved with his body as he arched and cried out as you sucked and teased the underside of his cock with your tongue before you began to move.

 

"Fuck!  Your mouth...oh stars...feels so good...oh please like that." The once stoic Kylo couldn't stop himself from the words and need spilling from him.  You ached with how little he must have been held with kindness but an ominous creak caught your attention.  You tightened your lips as you slowly pulled off his length and met his gaze.

 

"Why stop my lady?? Did I do something wrong?"

"Nothing wrong Kylo, you are perfect.  However I fear you may break the bed with how hard you are gripping it.  I will allow you to touch me just so that my bed survives and I want you to come whenever you wish, just a little warning is polite."

 

He nodded and waited eagerly for your mouth again.  He was so responsive to your actions and every sensation seemed to move through his whole body and despite his request to dominate him you wanted to bring him pleasure rather than pain.  As you bent to return to your task, Kylo's hands brushed your cheeks moving your hair out of the way and running his fingers against your scalp.  This time you were not aiming to play taking him hard and deep relishing the feeling of his fingers on your scalp and the continuous praises and begging as you worked his base with your hand.

 

"My lady, I'm going to...it's too soon...please." you smiled and kept going intending him to come hard.  "Stars, you feels so good my lady...shit...thank you."  Kylo's praises slowly became incoherent as he drew closer to climax.  "I'm...!" He exclaimed giving you enough time to pull away as he came over your hand and his chest.

 

Flushed pink and panting Kylo looked well and truly debauched as you kept his gaze and licked your hand clean.  His soft whimper sent another wave of pleasure your slit.  Gently you knelt beside him and kissed his forehead affectionately.

 

"You were so good Kylo.  I'm very pleased.  You did so well.  I want you to stay here and relax."

"But..."

"No buts, let me take care of you."

"Thank you."  

You kissed his forehead again before heading to the refresher to get a wet towel before returning to your partner.  Soothingly you praised him as you cleaned the remains of his cum from his stomach and his cock as his breathing evened out.  You grabbed a fresh glass of iced water and returned to the bed.

"Please drink.  Your throat is no doubt dry." You handed him the glass.

"Thanks.  You don't need to care for me." The severe commander was creeping back in.

"I do.  You are mine and deserve to be treated for once.  Would you move over?  I'd like to join you."

 

Kylo sluggishly moved over and made space for you.  You removed your nightgown leaving you bare and climbed on beside him pressing yourself closer so that your skin touched.  Kylo seemed to relax against you as you kissed and soothed him.

 

"How can you be happy with me if I've done nothing?"

"Because you are being honest and watching you come apart and feel every touch is very arousing for me and I'm sure as a healthy young man you'll be rising again.  Right now, I want you to feel safe before we decide to proceed or not."

"I want to."

"All in good time." 

 

You enjoyed Kylo's company making small talk until he began to turn and face you seeking more of your touch.

 

"What do you want Kylo?"

"I want to kiss you and I want to touch you my lady.  You're so soft and beautiful."

"You may."

Like a beast off the leash he reached for you pulling you close for a desperate kiss.  He seemed hungry for contact as his hands roamed your body grasping and squeezing with little finesse.  You took his hands

 and guided them to your breasts showing him how to touch and tease you as he grew bolder in deepening the kiss.  Soon it wasn't enough for him and he pushed you onto your back and climbed over you pinning you below him as he began to explore you with his mouth.  

 

"Oh." You gasped as he mouthed and kissed your breasts.  He paused and met your gaze before continuing.  "That's good."

 

Spurred on with your praise and soft moans you felt pleasure start to build.  You had already been wet beforehand.  His look of awe as you pressed his hand to your slit warmed your heart.

"You're so wet." He murmured rubbing and exploring.  "Just here?"

You nodded.  "Gentle Kylo.  Start slowly."  

 

He was a quick learner and unsure strokes became firmer and the soft press of his finger got stronger.  You grew more vocal and he grew more confident.

"You feel like silk." He hummed.  "I can feel your pleasure.  It's real.  I make you feel that way."

"You...ah! Do.  God your fingers are big."

"Obviously my lady, everything is in proportion.  I understand now why you made me wait.  You're beautiful and I already ache with want.  I want to fuck you but I also want to spend my time tasting your beautiful breasts and making you come."

"Perhaps we can...ah...please...do more in time."

"But I want it all now." He growled.

"Don't be a brat." You whined as he sucked on your sensitive nipple.  "We have all night."

"Hmmmmm, you don't sound so stern right now."

"Perhaps giving you confidence was not a good idea."

 

Kylo surprised you with his chuckle.  "My lady, may I have a request?"

"Of course."

"Can we pause the game?  Can we be equals."

"Of course Kylo, then you may call me (y/n) when we are not playing."

"(Y/n)..." He said soft as a whisper.  "I want all of you."

"You have it." You smiled and kissed him pulling him close against your chest.  

 

He explored you slowly, studying your reactions and teasing you like you had him.  You adored his kisses both slow and languid and hot and needy.  At times, he would pause as the strength and intensity of your thoughts broke through his defenses and showed him great affection.  

"How can I make you come?" He said softly against your neck.  "I know you want to."

"Touch here..." You guided his touch to your sensitive bud.  "Gentle circles.  It's guaranteed to help make me...ah!"

 

"You're so beautiful like this (y/n) above or below me.  Look at you, a flushed mess because of me, so vibrant.  I did that.  I can't wait to be inside you...perhaps I have been missing out all this time.  But now I want to taste you."

"You don't have..." 

 

The words died in your mouth as Kylo pushed your thighs apart and lapped his tongue against your slit.  His thumb continued to rub at your clit.  You praised him through broken moans as he devoured you.  Two fingers stretched you and as he pressed against your sensitive spot your cries grew louder and he focused his touch more.

 

"Oh god, I'm gonna come!" You cried.  "Fucking fuck!"

"Do it.  Come for me."

You screamed his name as you came, gripping his hair tight as he continued drawing out your pleasure until it became too much and tears formed as your body shook with aftershocks.

 

"No more...too much." You whimpered.  "Kylo..."

He pulled away breathless as he watched you come down from your high.

"Perfect." He growled before heading off to the shower.

 

You sighed and relaxed into the comfort of your bed.  You felt both exhausted and exhilarated from his touch.  You closed your eyes and rested until the soft press of a cloth between your thighs cleaning the excess slick and mess.  You whimpered as it dragged over your sensitive folds and noticed Kylo had rinsed his face.

"You don't have to." You said.

"I take care of what is mine."

You blushed at his stolen statement.  "Then I am yours." You replied.

"Yes you are." He growled.  "What a beautiful thing to own " he replied kissing over your heart.  "Can we?"

 

You nodded and made room for him to settle his weight over you.  You loved the feeling of his weight pressing down on you and pinning you to the bed.  You kissed him sweetly and ran your fingers through his hair and he purred under your touch.  Pulling back you helped guide him to your entrance as he gently pressed in.

"Warm, you're so warm." He said in a pained moan.  "Stop squeezing"

"I can't control it that well," you said trying not to giggle.  "I knew you would feel good but how about we make it better.  Move."

 

Slowly Kylo began to move, slow and shallow thrusts keeping him buried deep within you.  You kissed his face as he gasped and moaned at the intensity of your touch.  As he grew more confident he drew out further and your body shook with the force of his thrusts.  You moaned loudly and ran your nails down his back as he mouthed and bit at your neck and moved down towards your breasts.

"You feels so good." You praised.  "I can feel all of you."

 

"Fuck!" He growled eyes shut as he slowed.  "You're thoughts are too loud, you feel too good and..."

"And...?  I hear no criticisms in your list.  I want you to drown in my praise and our lust."  You tightened around him and he growled.

 

"I'm going to bury myself so deeply in you."  He leaned back and held your hips so he could watch himself slip in and and out of your tight channel.  He looked so handsome and debauched as he fucked you.  Eagerly you reached for him and he adjusted as he began to frown.  It dawned on you why.

"Are you reading my thoughts?" You gasped.

"You're not subtle." He said running his thumb back and forth over your clit.  "I'm just following directions."

"Careful, I'll come if you keep doing that."

"That is my plan."

 

"Oh god, Kylo!" You cried as he kept a steady pace drawing you closer to the edge but you wanted to be close to him.  

"Like this?"  He pulled you up so you sat in his lap and so could roll your hips and take him deeper.

"Yessss.."

"But I..."

"I need to hold you and kiss you and trust me this is working."

 

 You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him into a heated, adoring kiss.  Kylo pulled you hard onto his cock with each roll of your hips when you felt a featherlight touch against your clit.  You cried out against his lips as he kept fucking you vigorously and you locked your legs around his back.

"I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come..." You chanted against his lips as his intense gaze kept your own.  "I want you to come with me."

 

"I will." He promised pinning you to the mattress and pressing your knees against your chest as the featherlight touch grew firmer and he kissed and marked you all over.

You came with a broken cry of his name and locked your legs around him as he muffled his own pleasured release against your neck and you felt his warmth fill you as he pressed as deep as he could to plant his seed.

 

You kissed and soothed him as he relaxed but seemed reluctant to withdraw.  Sweetly you nuzzled against his head and he grumbled like a preturbed cat and held you tighter.  Trapped but comfortable you wrapped your arms around him and began to nap sending out soothing thoughts.

 

"Are you uncomfortable?" Kylo asked hazily.

"Not at all." You replied tracing the curve of his ear.  "Just sticky.  It's kind of nice."

"Naughty girl." He chuckled.  "This...it...thank you."

"With how good I feel, I should be the one thanking you." You chuckled.

"Can we do it again?"

"As much as you want."

 

By morning, you were tired but sated.  Kylo had demanded you teach him more positions and he seemed to have awoken a voracious appetite.  You could still feel his cum trickling from within even after a shared shower.

 

"Thank you for everything." Said Kylo.  "May I call on you again?"

You smiled and retrieved a small calling card.

"This is to my personal datapad so you may contact me directly at any time."

"Given your clientele..."

"You are unique.  There is something about you...I can't put my finger on it."

"But you want more."

You nodded.

"Now, homework for you Kylo."

"I'm not a child."

"Obviously, but as your lady I can leave you a task.  Whether you choose to follow it or not is up to you."

"Alright, I'll listen."

"While we are apart you may masturbate but you must send me a message explaining what you thought of and a picture of the act.  My datapad is encrypted as is yours no doubt."

"I understand.  I'll think about it."

"Be safe Kylo and visit soon." You kissed him warmly.

"I will."


End file.
